


Operation Get Harry

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Groping, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horny Draco Malfoy, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, One Shot, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Seduction, Showers, Staring, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Towels, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: Harry is obviously and ridiculously attracted to Draco. Draco knows this, but does Harry? A situation in which Draco develops a ten-step process to seduce him.Step 1: Seduction.Step 2: Get Harry to see him naked.Step 3: Hope it isn't necessary because Harry has already jumped him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 212





	1. Seduction at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic can also be labeled _Teen Audiences and Up_. There is a small amount of mature language and innuendos, especially in the first and maybe last chapter, but the majority is complete fluff.

Just another inch Harry begs in his head as Draco stretches his arms over his head, shirt rising to show the tantalizing view of lower back dimples. He's in History of Magic, his last class of the day sitting behind his former enemy turned wanking fantasy.

Draco shifts forward in his chair, well aware of Harry sitting behind him, boring holes into his back. It serves him right to be pinning right now after the whole running and blushing debacle that occurred whenever he saw Draco the entire week. Draco had shown all of his cards on Monday by kissing Harry’s cheek as thanks after Harry walked him to the Charms classroom and held open the door. They were practically dating anyway with how much time they already spent together.

“… and that is why King Ragnarok III made Gringotts an individual entity,” Binns drones on.

This class practically begs for excitement Draco thinks as he rolls up his sleeves and hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. He grins. Operation Get Harry, a multiple-step, highly classified, process to make Harry less oblivious to his attraction to him, Draco, the self-proclaimed handsomest man in school is working perfectly. Draco pats his arse, looking for the piece of paper he “left” in his pocket. He makes sure to liberally pat his bum and brush over both cheeks repeatedly, just to make sure that he doesn't “accidentally” miss the piece of paper.

Draco’s skin is hot, but his arse is perfect and shapely in his tight altered pants Harry thinks. Harry is sure he has a dopey expression and quickly schools it into one of nonchalance to hide his less pure thoughts when Draco stands up and walks by his desk to turn in his paper, another one about the Goblin Wars, then jumps when he feels Draco’s hand on his thigh.

“Oh,” Harry says.

“Shhh,” Draco says as he smirks while groping very near Harry’s nether regions. Draco had decided on doing the classic pencil drop, but, instead of on the ground, he dropped it onto Harry’s lap.

Harry is highly embarrassed to be half hard as Draco searches for his pencil.

Draco still “can't find” his pencil so he lifts Harry’s leg a little — by his inner thigh, suspiciously near his hardening prick, then “spots” his pencil on the ground. He leans down making sure to brush his arm then face on Harry’s lap and picks up his pencil only to drop it again when Harry grabs his wrist.

“What,” Draco asked.

Harry, embarrassed, quickly lets go of Draco’s arm and says, “Nothing.”

Draco goes back to his desk and decides to let up on Harry for the day — or hour to save the poor boy from having a heart attack, but as he shifts in his chair he knows that Step 1 of Operation Get Harry is a success.

Poor oblivious Harry slouches in his chair just wondering why on earth Draco had walked by him to turn in his paper when Professor Binns desk was in the other direction.


	2. Get Harry to See Me Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Step 1 of Operation Get Harry had no dice, Draco begins Step 2, get Harry to see him naked.

Well, Draco mused the start of his plan went well, not perfect because Harry didn’t jump him, but not terrible because he still got a reaction. Draco figures step two will get Harry to — Jump him? Date him?

Here goes nothing.

———  
3 hours ago

“Harry,” Draco says as he strides up to Harry’s quickly retreating figure. Harry had become increasingly flustered every History of Magic class ever since that fateful and noteworthy pencil in the lap situation five days ago. Draco had made sure to keep showing skin and brushing past Harry with similar effects, blushing and stuttering, but with no actual results. With an almost predatory gait, Draco catches up to Harry and swings an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders.

Harry jumps and says, “Draco,” then blushes.

Draco, seemingly ignoring Harry’s discomfort tugs the other boy closer and brushes his lips against Harry’s hair.

“Meet me up at my room in three hours,” Draco murmurs.

“Okay,” Harry says.

———  
Present time

Draco looks at the time and sees that Harry will be here in 20 minutes. He strips off his clothing and walks to the showers making sure to pack the smallest towel he has.

In the shower he starts humming, a mix of Sexy and I Know It and I’m Too Sexy. He makes sure to get his hair and body as wet and hot as he can, then looks at the clock. Five minutes left.

Draco stays in the shower until the mini ward that he set up to warn him when Harry was approaching his room went off and smirks. He climbs out of the showers, wraps the mini towel around his waist, and returns to his bedroom — right in time to lower his towel in a way that looks like he is about to take it off as Harry opens the bedroom door.

Harry pauses and visibly gapes for about five minutes, his eyes following the water that slides lower and lower. Then he straightens up and bolts out of the room.

“Wait,” Draco yells, but it is too late Harry has already left.

Draco sighs as he puts on his clothing, well, operation Get Harry to See Me Naked is a goner. Oh well, there’s always step three. Draco straightens his spine with a new sense of purpose. Harry will be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case:
> 
> Sexy and I Know It: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE 
> 
> I'm Too Sexy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5mtclwloEQ


	3. To Watch a Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Step 2 doesn't seem to work either, so Draco has a new plan, watch a scary movie with Harry.

Harry walks up the stairs to the eight years' shared common room, holding his invite for The Shining, a horror movie that Draco recently bought to “bond” with the rest of the eight years. This seemingly innocuous invitation is just another way for Draco to grope him Harry thinks not entirely opposed to the idea. He holds up his little handwritten invite.

Please come to:  
Draco’s room: Room 12  
Friday 7, at 9:00 pm  
Bring snacks

He quickly switches the bag of chocolate frogs and Berties Beans he bought. Maybe the frog will jump in his lap and give Draco another opportunity to fondle him — you know what. However, when he opens the door he sees — Draco cuddled up to — Seamus Finnegan!? &#%!

Well, given that Seamus doesn’t look that comfortable, he’s not interested but still! Wtf.  
______

Draco sighs, relieved when the door opens. Everyone came at 8:30 pm and after a little waiting, they decided to start the movies early. Unfortunately, for Draco, the movie was mind-numbingly, shriek-pee in your pants worthy, and five minutes into the movie, he already felt the need to clutch someone's hand and the only person near — Seamus. The plan was definitely not working.  
______

Harry grins at Draco’s relieved attitude, he climbs over the mounds of blankets and bodies to where Draco and Seamus are and purposefully walks through Draco and Seamus's joined bodies effectively splitting them up. Draco immediately latches onto Harry’s warm torso.

“Hey Draco,” Harry whispers as he grins down at the head of blonde hair currently resting on his chest. “How’s the movie?”

Draco doesn’t even deign to answer, instead stuffing in earplugs and moving in to straddle Harry’s lap.

Harry’s breath catches as Draco squirms and adjusts his body to find a comfortable spot and desperately tries to stay still and not arch up.

Draco just thinks about how comfortable and muscular Harry’s thighs are. His warm chest and steady heartbeat lull Draco to sleep.

The steady breath and slacking body warn Harry that Draco’s asleep, he barely watches the movie, instead deciding to memorize Draco’s long eyelashes, full pink lips, and light snore. As the movie comes to a close, Harry gently shakes Draco awake, just in time for the light to snap on.

Draco wakes with a start and realizes that the movies over and his opportunity lost, oh well he thinks at least I slept with Harry once, there’s always step four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, it's not that funny, but I'll try and make the next one extra funny!


	4. Flirting With Other People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least in Step 3, Draco got Harry to sleep with him, but he needs to go a step further. Get Harry absolutely and irrevocably jealous by flirting with other people.

Draco leans over Harry’s table in History of Magic, making sure to wiggle his arse high in the air, right near Harry’s face. A boy named Bruce, Brian, Ben? Who sat behind Harry had just tapped him on the shoulder, obviously noticing the new fitted pants Draco had worn today to start Step 4, Flirt With Other People to Make Harry Jealous, which seemed to be working already.

He notices that Harry looks up, thinking Draco’s talking to him, but he promptly ignores his expectant face and starts talking to the boy behind him. Brian is his name? Oh well, he serves Draco’s purposes.

“Hey, Brian,” Draco simpers, smiling his signature smile that he “knows” drives men crazy.

“Umm hey,” Brian responds looking confused.

Honestly, Draco thought, how could Brian look so confused. It was so obvious that Draco was flirting with him.

“Well,” Draco says, realizing that it was always nice to start with a compliment. “Your pants look really nice and fitted today.” He emphasizes this with quick twerks of his own arse near Harry’s face hoping that Harry notices his new pants too.

“Umm, thank you?” Brian responds looking like he was just clubbed over the head.

How dense can people be Draco thinks seriously annoyed with the people in this class. How is he expected to make Harry jealous if has no accomplices? Not that he’s commenting on crime, well it must be a crime to look as good as he does now, but there must be some smart people in this class. Draco decides to go for the direct approach.

“So, Brian, I saw you looking,” Draco says and smirks. There, that was the most direct pickup line at bars and nightclubs.

“Well ya,” Brian responds, still looking confused.

“Like what you see,” Draco says with another emphasis on his hips and adjusted his shirt so it was a little lower and showed some of his curly blonde chest hair.

“Ummm,” Brian says.

Jeez, these people are serious idiots, they wouldn’t recognize flirting if it hit them over the head which Draco was practically doing right now.

Draco decided to do an even more direct approach. “See anything different about me?” He asks, gyrating his hips even more deeply to garner a reaction, any reaction at all.

“Umm,” Brian says, looking really confused.

“Stop flirting with Blake,” Harry demands, looking put out and very jealous.

Well, Draco thinks, nice reaction, and definitely nice attitude but, “Who the hell is Blake?”

“I am,” Blake says, now looking slightly angry.

In an attempt to salvage the situation, Draco says, “Well, names don’t matter when you like you do.” He says, “I forgot your name as soon as I looked at your face,” and to finally garner a compliment for himself, he blurts out, “don’t you like my pants too?”

“Yes,” Blake says, looking possibly more confused.

Draco takes a deep breath, it seems like Blake had no idea what Draco was getting at, he had to be more specific. “Why did you tap my shoulder?”

“Cause we’re History partners,” Blake says looking relieved.

Draco ignores the slight giggling in the background, making sure to avoid eye contact with Harry. “Well, at least someone liked my pants,” Draco hisses.

“I like your pants,” Harry whispers back. “All you had to do was ask, I would have told you so.”

Draco beams, ignoring the last comment because obviously, Harry doesn’t know the subtle art of flirting and considers Step 4 a slight win. At least Harry likes his pants.


	5. Attempting the Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely something wrong with Harry, Draco thinks, but what is it?

Draco leaves History in a huff slightly angry at Buck oh wait Burke, Blake? Whatever, some B word, he thinks as he stomps down the corridor ignoring Harry who holds open the door for him. Harry had seemed pretty attentive to him during and even after Step 3, Scary Movie Night, but it is still not enough. Obviously, Harry is paying attention to him all the time because of his proximity, but not anymore. Draco, that’s right is going to give Harry the silent treatment.

Starting — N…

“Hey Draco,” Harry says as he walks up to the head of blonde hair he can see in the crowds.

“Mmmm mmm,” Draco says, realizing that Step 5 is more difficult than he ever could have imagined — already. Well, technically he never said “Now” so, “Uhhuh,” he says, then quickly runs away.

Unfortunately, Harry follows him, so Draco runs faster and faster until, “Humf.” He looks up and sees Hagrid?

“Hey,” Harry says right away, not one to miss an opportunity speaking to the oaf.

Draco starts itching past, avoiding Hagrid’s legs and bags off raw meat for an animal he doesn’t even want to think of, but Harry grabs his left hand holding it in his slightly smaller, warm, and smooth palms.

“We’ll help you,” Harry says eagerly for a boy who’s about to lug bags of meat around.

Harry turns and beams at Draco, then, hands him one of two oversized bags. He leans in and puts his hand over Draco’s and starts pulling the bag forwards.

Draco, a little surprised and rather confused about all the smiles and hand touching, starts walking forwards. There is definitely something off about Harry.

As they walk across the grounds to Hagrid's, Harry leans over, switches his hand so he’s holding the bag at an odd angle, and pats Draco’s shoulder.

“You’re doing well,” He says and smiles, sun glinting off his glasses.

“Thanks?” Draco questions.  
———  
A little later Draco thinks about the random smiles, hand touching, and shoulder touching. Yes, he confirms his earlier thought, there is definitely something off about Harry… But what is it?


	6. Skipping Step 6 -- Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to skip Step 6, Try and Date other people to make Harry jealous, but, who's that boy walking out of the Charms class with him?

Well… it seems like my plan is working, Draco thinks, after an entire week of an overly attentive Harry. There was definitely something new about their dynamic, but what is it? Harry is always around, holding his bag, holding his books, hell even holding his hand sometimes, and just yesterday, precisely 14 hours, 21 minutes, and 15 seconds ago, Draco swears Harry was about to kiss him.  
———  
Harry walks Draco right up to the Charms classroom and holds open the door leaning on the door frame waiting for Draco to walk past.

“Wait!” Harry says as Draco passes him, already pulling his homework from his bag and grabbing a quill.

“What?” Draco says, looking at Harry confused. “Did I forget something?”

Harry just clears his throat uncomfortably, gathers his courage, and leans in to —

“Class hurry up, don’t dawdle,” Flitwick says in a chirpy voice instantly catching Draco’s attention.

Draco looks away right in time to see Harry walking off, rather dejectedly he thinks, but why is Harry dejected? He looks the way Draco felt when Harry never returned his kiss and believed Harry didn’t feel the same about him as he felt about Harry, right outside of the Charms classroom a few weeks ago. What is happening? He enters the Charms classroom, not in the right mindset to learn complex glamours. Well, Step 6, Actually Date Other People to make Harry jealous would have to be postponed, honestly Draco wasn’t even sure when he made the step if he could actually go through with it.

“Partner?” Pansy’s voice disrupts him from his thoughts.

“Sure,” he responds absentmindedly. Pansy is one of his closest friends, even after telling her that he was a guy who never dampened their bond that came from growing up with each other. However, even after knowing that she had no chance, Pansy had still felt the need to cling on to his arms and hug him all the time.  
———  
After class ends, Pansy decides to keep the heavy glamour Draco design of a boy their age with brown curly hair, blue eyes, and an easy smile. Draco rolls his eyes, not at all surprised about Pansy’s eccentrics, rather used to it in fact, and lets her grab onto his arm. As they walk to the dining hall, Pansy quickly kisses his cheeks and bounds off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco swears he can see a quickly retreating figure with familiar messy black hair.


	7. Harry is Ignoring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is ignoring Draco...but why? It may have to do with the events in chap 6...

Harry’s ignoring me, Draco thinks, just realizing now that Harry hadn’t talked to him for more than three days. At first, he thought it was just him seeing odd patterns like Harry avoiding talking to him, but then it just became avoidable in general. He needed to enact Step 7 of the plan, but with Harry avoiding him it seems like he will have to do some damage control. New Step 7, he thinks, flirt? No, touch? No, he just needs to…be nice, that’s it.

Attempt 1:

“Hey, Harry,” Draco says as quickly walks in front of Harry, making sure he doesn’t escape. “These books seem hmmm, heavy.”

“Yea,” Harry grants, sidesteps him, and walks into the Transfiguration class.

Attempt 2:

“Harry?” Draco questions. “How are you today?”

Harry doesn’t even grant him an answer, just pushes him to the side.

Attempt 3:

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

Attempt 4:

“Harry, donut?”

Attempt 5:

“Har—

By the end of the day, Draco has no idea what’s wrong with Harry, he wasn’t responding to any of Draco’s acts of kindness. It just needs to be bigger and better.

———  
Next Morning

At the beginning of the day, Harry was serenaded by charming fairies who played mini flute and bells. A cup of steaming hot chocolate waited for him on his side table with a little note by — very familiar elegant handwriting. The rest of the day passed the same with little notes and chocolates appearing in his bags.

Draco was feeling very pleased with himself, Pansy was feeling pleased too.

She tried to explain her happiness to Draco who only heard small pieces, “in charms class…showed glamour…you created…teenage boy.” Finally getting annoyed, she decided to pray on Draco’s weak spot. “It was Harry’s class you know.”

“Harry, wah where!?” Draco exclaims. Turning right in time to run headfirst into Harry who smiled at him? Well, it seems his gifts got through to Harry's thick brain -- ahem, I mean brilliant brain. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I am so sorry for the shorter and shorter chapters. This fic was actually just supposed to be one long page, but since schools started I need some extra incentive to finish, hence the short chapters.


	8. A Magical Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, scary movies get Harry to "mmph," Draco is interrupted by a kiss.

Harry looks at him questionably, “You said what?”

“Nothing,” Draco says and clears his throat. “I was just saying... Draco looks around wildly. “What a nice day.”

“WALK, with me,” Harry blurts out.

“I…” Draco stammers.

“Please?” Harry pleads.

Draco notices Harry wringing his hands nervously.

“The movie night really got me here,” Harry says as he gestures to his heart.

“Yes it really made me out of breath,” Draco says as he gestures to his stomach. Lying down on Harry’s legs was rather uncomfortable.

“Well, you could say that I was really nervous too. All these new feelings rising up,” Harry says as he thinks about how beautiful Draco looked in the dark and how soft his hair was.

“I was so scared,” Draco says as he members the creepy man sneaking into the room.

Harry smiles and says, “I thought my feelings wouldn’t be returned.” He walks to the stone bench newly placed under the willow tree.

“Well, why wouldn’t they be?” Draco says. Who wouldn’t think the movie was scary?

“I was so angry when I thought I saw a guy with you the other day,” Harry recalls.

“Don’t worry, I would never do that,” Draco thinks about the crazy stalker.

“I’m so glad,” Harry adjusts himself on the stone bench moving closer to Draco.

“I—.“ Draco is silenced by Harry pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m so glad we had a movie night,” Harry breathes as he leans in to deepen the kiss.

Draco’s last thought before succumbing to the delicious pressure on his lips was, well, Step 3 was the answer after all, who knew scary movies got Harry off.


	9. Male Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry freaks out about male pregnancy.

1 month later

“Sooo,” Harry says. “You really created a 10 step plan to get me?”

“Really,” Draco responds.

“So, what’s Step 9?” Harry asks.

“That’s for you to wonder,” Draco says smiling and gently kissing Harry’s lovely mouth.

A little while later...

“So, Pansy, what do you think Step 9 is?” Harry asks.

“Well, Draco’s always wanted children,” Pansy responds.

“Oh!?” Harry freaks out internally. “I’ll just avoid the topic of adoption.”

“Males in the Wizarding world can get pregnant,” Pansy says

A while later...

Draco is kissing Harry enthusiastically in his room.

“Don’t go lower,” Harry panics, not sure how wizard pregnancy works.

After a week of not getting any, Draco has had enough.

“Male pregnancy,” Harry blurts out.

“Oh you lovable idiot, only a potion does that” Draco exclaims.


	10. Noooo Not Step 9!

2 years later

“I want to ask you about Step 9,” Draco says nervously.

“No,” Harry exclaims. It was too early to get pregnant. He was only twenty.

After not hearing from Draco for a week…

“What’s wrong with Draco?” Harry asks Pansy.

“You refused his marriage proposal,” Pansy responds.

Harry doesn’t even let her finish the sentence, he apparatus straight to Draco and says “YES.”

Unfortunately, Draco was in a board meeting, but he didn’t care. Draco grabs Harry and spins him around, kissing him soundly on the mouth.


	11. Children of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks about Step 10.

5 years later…

“So..” Harry says. “We’ve been married for six years.”

“Yes,” Draco responds.

“Do you think it’s time for Step 10?” Harry asks.

“Get a puppy?” Draco asks.

“No, have children,” Harry says.

Draco just looks at him in disbelief. “I would love to,” he says when he finds the words.

“I love you,” Harry says.

“And I love you,” Draco responds.


End file.
